


Deflowering

by mage_girl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei is not to be underestimated, F/F, Lannisters pay their debts, hate!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei has waited until the right moment. </p><p>She is a Lannister. And a Lannister pays their debts, one way or another.</p><p>It's a matter of honour, a matter of revenge, a matter of showing a certain young woman how the game is played.</p><p>It's just an added incentive that a maiden's reputation is hanging in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowering

**Author's Note:**

> So you wanted hate!sex between Cersei & Margaery?
> 
> Well, then...
> 
> My thanks to Aphrodite_mine as always for catching my errors & helping me make this fic damn awesome!

Cersei strode down the corridor, her wrapping gown haphazardly flung around her shoulders, the ends trailing behind her. She took deep, even breaths, willing herself to walk as the Queen Regent, as the grieving mother of her murdered son. It was difficult to do so when she kept thinking of lips curled up in a smug smile. Blue eyes that lowered in false humility. 

Cersei took a shortcut which would hide her from the scrutiny of the guards across the great hall and the next corridor over. She didn’t want to deal with her father upbraiding her for roaming the halls at night like a pitiful wraith. Lannisters were above such behavior.

Cersei sniffed and continued her way, silently weaving between pillars to get to the corridor she wanted to walk down. She paused, barely visible in the moonlight, and darted across the way, evading the night’s guard who were patrolling the hall.

She shouldn’t have to worry about guards or walking about in the early hours of the morning but her father was tightening security ever since her baby brother had been arrested for the murder of her son. She barely was able to get around the extra security, only the grief that she couldn’t quite hide being her immunity.

There. She nodded at the guards standing outside the door, two of her father’s own. They nodded back at her. ‘Leave us. I shall come get you when we’re done talking.’

They bowed and moved a discreet distance down the hall. Well and enough, she supposed. It would have to do.

She opened the ornate door without a sound; the hinges had been well maintained and moved without a sound.

Cersei made her way into the inner chamber, glancing about as she did so. The furniture was finely made, the motif of flowers and thorns cunningly placed in carvings around the legs and armrests. There were finely knit blankets in the colours of House Tyrell lain over settees, softening the overall look of dark wood.

Cersei continued on her way, noting the gowns that now were draped carefully over chairs. Her quarry was close at hand.

There was one final door to be opened and Cersei pushed the handle without a moment’s hesitation. The door swung open to Margaery’s bedchambers and Cersei moved into the space on silent feet.

Margaery slumbered in her bed, the covers that had been placed over her shoulders were now pushed down to her waist. Margaery slept in a pale blue nightgown, sheer enough that Cersei could see the pale skin beneath the fabric, could see a rose coloured nipple through the delicate lace.

Cersei slipped the wrapping gown from her shoulders, her dressing gown a sheath around her body like a bronze flame. She let the wrapping gown slide to the floor in a whisper of silk and slid onto Margaery’s bed with sinuous grace.

Margaery awoke just as Cersei covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened as she saw who was in bed with her, her body stiffening in surprise.

‘Now now, where is the famous reserve?’ whispered Cersei, angling her body so it barely touched Margaery’s.

Margaery’s panic eased, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

‘Don’t bite and don’t scream. We wouldn’t want to deal with awkward explanations now, would we?’ purred Cersei, removing her hand.

‘What are you _doing_ here?’ hissed Margaery, attempting to sit up but unable to with Cersei’s lower body moving to pin her down.

‘A little night visit between two queens,’ responded Cersei, her lips curling up in a polite smile.

Margaery raised her eyebrows. ‘You. A night visit. It is in the early hours of the morning and you have slipped from your chambers like a common thief to invade mine. What is your purpose?’

Cersei let her gaze move down Margaery’s body, pausing to note the rose tipped nipples that had tautened in surprise, pausing again at the dark curls that could be glimpsed between Margaery’s thighs.

She brought her gaze back to Margaery’s face. ‘I had pegged you as someone with a degree of intellect. Surely you can figure out my purpose.’

‘What makes you think I will allow this?’ asked Margaery, licking her lips, a small tell that had hunger flaring in Cersei’s eyes.

‘I’ve seen you. I’ve caught the glimpses you’ve given me, when you thought I was too engrossed in what was happening with my brother. I knew Loras had unnatural urges but you…is this a family custom? A family fault that’s carried from sibling to sibling?’ asked Cersei, her voice sweet but her words meant to cut like the finest blade.

‘You know _nothing_ of my family!’ spat Margaery, her eyes flashing with anger.

‘I know enough. And I know you do not deny anything I’ve said,’ murmured Cersei, leaning closer, her tone as honeyed as the cakes that were served at that evening’s meal.

Margaery said nothing but only gazed up at Cersei, waiting.

Cersei lifted her hand and traced the edge of Margaery’s collarbone, her fingers light and teasing. ‘And to think you married my son… who, I can assure you, knows nothing of pleasuring a woman… the wedding night would not have been as enjoyable as this.’

‘Who said I intended on him doing all the work? After all, he is but a green boy when it comes to the bedchambers where as I am a widow once already. I would have taught him much when it came to pleasure,’ retorted Margaery.

‘Indeed? When it is said Renly didn’t have an eye for the ladies but rather for the men? I thought you came to the marriage bed a virgin green,’ said Cersei, her fingers moving down to the swell of Margaery’s breasts.

‘I did,’ replied Margaery, steadily. ‘But that does not mean a couple cannot share other means of affection.’

‘Oh? And who taught you these? One of your handmaidens?’ asked Cersei, unbuttoning the first button and then quickly undoing three more.

‘Y-yes,’ stammered Margaery as Cersei slipped her fingers inside and caressed the hard nipple, teasing it to even more firmness.

Cersei laughed low, whispering into Margaery’s ear. ‘I’m no handmaiden. I can show you so much more than you’d ever learned.’ She licked the edge of Margaery’s ear, smiling as Margaery moaned in response.

Cersei nibbled her way down Margaery’s neck, sucking at the tender flesh. She was rough, leaving purple marks behind, pleased with the way they bloomed against Margaery’s pale skin. Was she a lion or wasn’t she? A lion leaves marks as it plays with its prey and Cersei intended to leave as many reminders of herself on Margaery’s body as she could.

Margaery arched upwards as Cersei impatiently ripped upon the front of Margaery’s gown, the pearl buttons scattering in the darkness. Cersei latched onto Margaery’s left nipple, her tongue laving and her teeth lightly nipping. Her other hand squeezed the right breast, the fingertips toying with the nipple.

Margaery moaned as Cersei lifted her head and whispered, ‘A Lannister never forgets their debts and I will take what is owed to me in full.’ She caressed Margaery’s belly, lightly scoring her nails over the swell of one hip.

Margaery’s eyes opened and the pupils were dilated, her gaze feverish as she watched Cersei move down with leisurely purpose, Cersei’s mouth leaving marks upon Margaery’s belly.

‘Why… why are you doing this?’ she asked, gasping as Cersei’s fingers fluttered over the dark curls, stroking the soft skin.

‘Because I can. Because I want satisfaction. And because I want my pound of flesh and I...’ Cersei paused to blow on the dark curls, her smile dark and predatory. ‘...am going to get every last ounce.’

Margaery shook her head. ‘I’ve done nothing wrong. I came here in good faith to marry your son and unite our families.’

Cersei rested her head on Margaery’s thighs, turning sideways so she could look up at Margaery, one eye shining feral in the moonlight.

‘And what of my other son? The one you have been eyeing as though he is some sweet succulent for you to taste?’ purred Cersei, her tongue darting out to taste the soft skin on the inside of Margaery’s thigh.

‘I… he is a child! I am but being kind to him after his loss… isn’t that what I should do? Be kind and supportive to the family I’ve married into?’ cried Margaery, tossing her head on the pillow.

‘Is that what you call it? Kindness?’ demanded Cersei. She surged upwards, her movements sleek and powerful. She put her hands on either side of Margaery’s body, grinding her pelvis against Margaery’s, covering Margaery’s mouth with hers.

Cersei thrust her tongue into Margaery’s mouth, allowing no denial, and ruthlessly devoured the inside of her mouth, sucking on her tongue, leaving no part untouched. She writhed against Margaery, her strong thighs forcing Margaery’s thighs open so she could feel the wetness against her own mound.

Margaery’s hands rose to grip the back of Cersei’s back, her nails pricking the skin there. Cersei smiled against Margaery’s mouth; so like the House she came from, all thorns and no spine.

Cersei ravished Margaery’s mouth for a moment more and pulled back, so she could look at the young woman.

Margaery’s mouth was lush, wet, swollen from Cersei’s kisses and nips from her teeth. Her dark blue eyes were still dilated, though they were focused intently on Cersei’s face. She didn’t look spineless at this moment, Cersei conceded. She looked as though she could stand up for herself. Perhaps there was more of Olenna in her than Cersei first thought.

‘Yes. Kindness. There is more than one way to rule people… I’d rather show kindness and only if need be, use more power,’ murmured Margaery.

‘Is that what you showed my son, when you snared him?’ asked Cersei, idly, she lowered her head and nipped at Margaery’s jaw. ‘What a power it is, then, to sway the attention of a young prince. And to become Queen. If only for a moment in time.’

Margaery bared her teeth. ‘I am still Queen, widowed though I am… If Renly had taken the Iron Throne, I would have been Queen over all the Seven Kingdoms. You would have been waiting on my kindness with bated breath. Imagine, living at Casterly Rock, the influence of House Lannister waning whilst House Tyrell waxed in full.’

Cersei laughed. ‘I don’t have to imagine any such thing as none of it came to fruition. Renly is meat for maggots, now. Our house is as strong as ever and we all but crushed Stannis Baratheon’s naval might. We have disposed of the problem in the north. We are at the top of the game.’

Margaery just stared at her. ‘The game changes so quickly. Renly was alive and well one moment and he was dead the next. Joffrey was drinking from a cup and was choking to death the next. Your own brother had two hands and now he has one. The game is nowhere ended.’

Cersei tilted her head and nodded, slightly. ‘I will concede that. The game is never ended. Which brings us to this.’ She cupped Margaery’s breasts in her hand and lowered her head, pulling and sucking on one nipple and then the other, fluttering her tongue over the hardened points.

Margaery groaned and thrust her hips up, grinding her pelvis against Cersei’s, her hands tugging at Cersei’s hair.

Cersei made her way down Margaery’s belly, taking her time and listening to Margaery’s breathing speed up and become harsher.

She parted Margaery’s thighs with her hands and left marks on the insides of them, as she made her way to the wetness between. Cersei could smell Margaery’s arousal, could see the glistening outer lips. She teased at first, her tongue tracing around the bud in the middle, tasting Margaery’s juices, darting to slip inside when Margaery’s body began to shake.

Cersei felt the heady sense of arousal overtake her as she felt Margaery unravel beneath her lips, her tongue, her fingers that slipped inside. Cersei slowly opened Margaery up until she had three fingers in, thrusting in and out in time to her tongue flickering over Margaery’s hard nub.

She took a moment to remember when Jaime did the same, the first time, knowing he shouldn’t use his cock, using his fingers to breach her, instead.

Margaery cried out as Cersei sucked hard, moving her fingers inexorably, the other arm stretched up over Margaery’s body and tweaking a hard rosy nipple.

‘Oh… oh… Cersei!’ cried Margaery as she came, her hips writhing, the wet flooding Cersei’s mouth, covering her fingers. Cersei greedily sucked and licked until Margaery cried out and twisted away.

Cersei laid next to Margaery. ‘Taste yourself,’ she murmured, kissing her, letting Margaery taste her own juices on Cersei’s lips and tongue. She held up her finger to Margaery’s mouth, allowing Margaery to suck on it, to lick the juices off.

‘What… what about you?’ asked Margaery, after she’d licked all three of Cersei’s fingers clean and her body had stopped shaking.

Cersei sat up and pulled her nightgown off, letting it pool beside the garment on the floor. ‘I’ll show you exactly how to please me.’

Margaery gazed up at Cersei, placing tentative hands on Cersei’s sides. Cersei lowered herself so her breasts were in front of Margaery’s face. She arched an eyebrow at Margaery.

‘Do continue,’ she murmured.

Margaery eagerly sucked on one nipple and then the other, as Cersei whispered encouragement. ‘That’s it… mmmm… just like that.’ 

Cersei could feel the wetness between her legs. Margaery’s lush mouth had moved from her nipples and she gave open mouthed kisses against Cersei’s sensitive skin.

When Cersei decided she’d had enough, she arranged the pillows behind Margaery and then straddled her, lowering her pussy to Margaery’s waiting mouth. ‘You’ve done well. Show me more of what you can do,’ she commanded, her palms flat against the headboard, her thighs braced on either side of Margaery’s head.

Margaery grasped Cersei’s hips with her hands and began to suck and lick, her inexpertise made up by her enthusiasm as she teased Cersei’s clit to hardness. Cersei threw her head back, closing her eyes, feeling her orgasm grow moment by moment.

Margaery trailed her nails down Cersei’s sides, pressing just to this side of pain, and with that, Cersei came, gasping with the intensity of her orgasm. 

After a moment, Cersei laid down next to Margaery, her thighs still trembling with the effort it’d taken to not collapse when her orgasm was at its peak. She took a breath and then sat up next to Margaery, bent over, and retrieved her gown and dressing gown, slipping both on.

She got out of bed and was walking towards the door when Margaery called out, ‘Wait… is that all?’

Cersei half turned, her hair gleamed molten gold in the moonlight and her brow arched imperiously. ‘What more is there? Were you not pleased?’

‘I… yes, yes, I was,’ answered Margaery, twisting the sheets between her fingers.

‘And has this surpassed whatever your handmaidens showed you?’ asked Cersei.

‘Yes… it was so much more,’ admitted Margaery, casting her eyes down, a faint blush upon her cheeks.

‘And do you crave my time again? Another nighttime rendezvous?’ inquired Cersei, her hand on the cool metal of the door handle.

‘It would not displease me,’ murmured Margaery.

Cersei took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. ‘Well, then. I’ve gained what I wanted. Your virginity, your need to see me again… both belong to me. And neither shall you have again.’

Margaery’s brow creased as she thought over what Cersei said and then, she flung her head back as she figured out what Cersei meant.

‘You… this was on purpose! You meant to humiliate me… to… to make me want this again with no recourse. You meant to ruin me!’ cried Margaery.

Cersei swept her a low, sardonic curtsey. ‘And that is how you play the game, your majesty,’ she purred as she opened the door and stepped out of the bedchamber, closing the door behind her.

The cry of pain and despair had a smile bloom on her face, her lips curving up happily. Cersei made her way out to the corridor, shutting the door behind her with a decisive click. The guards walked over at her command.

‘Do guard her well,’ murmured Cersei. ‘She is still recovering from her recent loss.’

They bowed to her and stationed themselves on either side of the door.

Cersei walked to her chambers, her feet light as well as her spirit. She licked her lips and tasted the lingering flavour of Margaery. No matter. A good Dornish wine would put that to rights. She poured herself a glass, toasted herself in the mirror, and drank it down.


End file.
